1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vehicle washing apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus having an adjustable bumper assembly in combination with a movable support mechanism for pivotally supporting a brush support arm for a rotary brush whereby the support arm and brush are movable with the movable support mechanism and the bumper assembly automatically moves or adjusts along with movement of the movable support mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices are known in the art for washing vehicles by employing rotating brush assemblies for cleaning one or more of the front, sides and back of the vehicle. Many of these prior art devices are relatively complicated in construction and require the use of extensive power control systems to effect the proper movement of the brush assembly to effectively clean a vehicle.
For example, in wrap-around rotating brush assemblies, hydraulic power control systems are often used to move the brush assemblies along the front, sides and back of the vehicle. Such a hydraulic power control systems require close supervision and extensive maintenance and adjustment in order to operate properly. Consequently, these types of devices are expensive to construct, operate and maintain. Other such prior art devices use an articulated arm to support a rotary brush. Other prior art devices employ a single arm for mounting a rotary brush with the arm being pivoted at a stationary point on the frame of the device such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,995.
Still another prior art device such as that shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,859, which is incorporated herein by reference, employs a movable support mechanism for pivotally supporting a brush support arm whereby the support arm and the brush are movable with the movable support mechanisms.
While such a prior art devices are generally satisfactory, they nevertheless do not always adequately wash the front and rear of the vehicle and at times they bounce off or skip portions of the surface of a vehicle.